Contemporary automatic dishwashers for use in a typical household include a tub defining a treating chamber and a spraying system for recirculating liquid throughout the tub to remove soils from dishes and utensils. Upper and lower racks for holding dishes to be cleaned are typically provided within the treating chamber. A utensil basket for holding utensils, silverware, etc. is also usually provided and normally removably mounts to the door or within the lower rack. The utensil basket is configured to hold elongated utensils such as knives, spoons, forks, and spatulas in a vertical orientation as well as smaller objects that might fall through the racks.